The Dragonic Devil
by DARKKILLER18
Summary: A new being gets send in the DXD universe and he will make this!. the life he never have with new powers and friends while the DXD universe must get to know someone with powers that no one have ever heard or see before Fairy Tail elements. issei is replace with a almost god-like being. ocxharem ( extra elements from many anime's including harem groups )
1. The Progenitor Appeard

Chapter 1

The sky is Red as Blood, the surroundings are destroy I feel my mind is gong blank as my breath is going to stopping little by little.

(fush)

Then suddenly the sky began to open and a white light began to appear and it begin to suck me in.

'It's heaven actually invited me in? '

I'm happy to suddenly I heard his laugh.

"HAHAHAHA "

I move my gaze to him.

"It seems you brought peace to this world. flame but not for long hehehe "my rage is really high just for hearing him saying that but I will hold it because I'm going to a better place and I wish not to go with anger.

Yeah but I know there will be someone who will gain a power equal to us but the difference between us and that someone is the he will walk in a path fill with light and not dark like us "

"I dough it Flame "

"HEHE well this is a goodbye ACNO "

The light stop me from say goodbye to an ex-friend but soon I open my eyes and I see I'm in the center of what it looks like a park.

( chin )

I heard the sound of metal and I turn to see something I see before.\

"This is –"

(Crash) I heard the sound of something hitting the floor.

"What's that "I walk in the direction of the crash and I see an armor man, He looks really tires but soon the armor vanish ' an old man? '

"Hey are you ok "

I walk to the old man and the moment he sees me he smile and says.

"I found the perfect partner for you old friend… and a child with a pure heart "

A child? But I'm in mine's … then I look to see my hand became small…no my body became small.\

"Please…boy "The old man call me.

"Take good care of my partner soon to be yours "

"The old man touch my left arm and suddenly an unknown energy rush throughout my body and I began to see the astral form of a red dragon who smirk at me.

"Hey what did you? Oh rest in peace " the old man die.

[My new partner is an interesting one]

I heard a voice in my head.

"Who are you "

[I am Ddraig! The Red Dragon Emperor and I'm resided in your left arm]

"I see you sure are an interesting one "

[I should been saying the something about you…I saw your memories and I have to say I'm surprises to see how you gain this power in such way]

"I see… well Ddraig is time for me to find out where am I? "

[Yeah…partner but before that how should I call you… you have many names]

"Well now is my time to introduce myself…it's a pleasure to meet you Ddraig my name is".

_Time skip years later_

(Beep,Beep)

In a room the alarm of a boy in his 17 woke up from his sleep.

"I hate the mornings "he try to sleep but soon his cellphone rang "hello-but-(sigh) ok "he got up and dress himself " well time to go "

Kuoh Academy

He enter the academy and suddenly all the gaze of the student move to see a boy wearing an open black blazer with white line over a pure black shirt with black pants and black dress shoes and a scaly black scarf. The boy looks are silky black hair with a fringe covering his right eye, even though one eye is cover the left eyes is sapphire color, he also has a slender body, decent looks with white skin is glossy and tender

"Wow he looks hot "

"Do you think he is rich "

"I think so "

"Hey why do I have the feeling I saw him before "

He walks to the school and then to the classroom

"Hello everyone "the teacher greet his students and they greet him back "before we start the class let me introduce to a new transfer students so please come in "the teacher call and he enter and as soon he enter there were some screams from the girls.

"Hello I'm Giotto Caelum "at his introduction more screams he got to hear on from the girls.

"He is so handsome"

"Yeah you thinks he's rich "

"You know I think a saw him before "

And from the boys.

"Shit another perfect boy "

"And he what makes worst he looks rich "

"Yeah this one is going to be more trouble than the other one "

"Ok please be silent and caeloum-san please go sit "the teacher show him a desk close to the window.

"Thank you "he sat and the class began but event thought he started to hear one again 'I knew this is was a bad idea '

_Time skip_

Giotto is sitting in the classroom reading a book but he takes a few times to see a many girls inside and outside the class room but when he turn around to see the large group he sees a guitar case that is trying to hide.

_Time skip_

"This is going to be a long year"

He kept on walking and by using some of the mirrors of cars he can see a girl is following him and as soon he enter to the store he wait and see a the girl to get close to the door and as soon she was about to enter he open the door and the two of them meet eye to eye but the girl did not stay still she jump and say.

"The fourth Progenitor "

Giotto only widen his eye and say.

"Oh sorry but I'm an Italian person who just transfers to this country you must have the wrong person miss "

He look at the golden brown eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair with a fringe around the eyes and bangs either side of her face, she is wearing the same uniform from all the girls at school and she is holding a guitar case which gain a look from Giotto because blue energy is coming from the inside.

"Well sorry but I have to go "

He try to leave.

"Hey girl "

"Why don't you come with us? And have a good time "

He sees to college students trying to hit on her.

"I have a bad feeling about this "

The two older boys kept on hitting on her and he can see this is going to lead in a wrong way.

"Sorry but I have to go "

She hit the boy next to her.

"You bitch "he graph her and the other one move his hand under her skirt.

"This is getting out of hand "the guy flip the skirt and she scream "AH MAN! "He was about to go and help her but soon she release herself and beat up the older guys "*whistle* that is not something you see so often "then she sees Giotto and jump over a car.

"You really beat them up and I think you over did it "

"Giotto Caelum "

"You know, just because they saw your panties you sho- "

"You saw it "he got cut off by the blushing girl.

"Well I was "then one again the wing blew and it flip her skirt again and she got more red and she was about to do something when Giotto stop her.

"Hey! It's your fall for been there so don't blame me ok "

She got down and say "you're disgusting and left "

"Geez…uh "

He saw a wallet and pick it up "she forget her wallet" and he look inside and saw her ID. "Himeragi yukina" he only sigh and look at the sky "this is going to be a crazy year "


	2. problems coming a head

Chapter 2

The next day in school Giotto pass through the staff office to see if the teacher of the girl he meet yesterday was there bur she was not So he decided to leave for later. Then he felt for a walk so he could take his mind off the problem he face this morning.

"What a pain "

_Flash back_

Giotto is in the classroom before class begins when suddenly a girl come and stood there for sometime while looking at him and a magazine.' What is she doing? 'He thought as he see and recognize the magazine she is holding 'SHIT! '.

"kyyyyya " she scream and head to a group of and yell "I told you he a super model " soon she show the magazine which contains many pictures of him and different clothing's.

'That's what happens when you try to play bet game with her 'he curse playing with games with a certain friend.

'Why is this happen '

_Flash back end_

"Well let's see if she is there now "

Then he felt someone is looking at him, he look up to the old building and see a young woman who appears to be in her late teen with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure with long crimson hair that reaches to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also strand sticking out from the top with bangs covering her forehead and side of her face. She is wearing a long sleeve button down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar and a shoulder cape.

They both made contact but he look away from her and kept on walking.

_Inside the room_

"Buchou"

From behind a woman in the same age appeared but she has violet eyes and a very long black hair tie with an orange ribbon with the same clothes as the crimson girl but with black knee-high socks.

"Akeno is he the new student everyone is talking about "

"Yes Buchou he is Giotto Caelum class 2-B. he's been only here for 2 days and he is already a celebrity "

"I see…please tell koneko to keep an eye on him. Check mate "

_Skip_

"Sorry but Sasazaki-sensei is not here "Giotto return to see if the teacher of the girls is there but once again she was not there.

"I see, well thanks anyway "

Giotto left to someplace else and began to check the wallet to see more clues about her and he finds a lot of money inside.

"She must be starv-guahh "

Giotto bend his head and graph his left eye only to notice his eye started to bleed.

"So you get arouse from a wallet sempai "he turn to see the girl standing with both hands in her hip.

"No it's not that "he pick his face and the girl began to see a trail of blood coming from under his hand where his hand is located.

"Sempai your "

"Don't worry... Here "he give her the wallet and ask "You must be hungry ".

"No of cour-grorrr" the sound of her stomach was heard and it make her blush.

"Let's go eat something after school since I have the feeling you'll be following me "

She look down and say. "Ok"

_Time skip_

Right now Giotto and Himeragi are having lunch in a restaurant near the school.

"So you can eat like a normal person "

"What's that supposed? To mean? "She ask with a little hint of anger.

"You don't see the kind of person who comes here since you have been looking al over the place since we got here "

"Are you mocking me… It's true that there are not towns in high god forest in them aren't big cities.. but they sell hamburgers"

"Yes, outside this country. Actually it's the lion organization training school "

'Lion King Organization...where I have heard that name'

"You know the Lion King Organization"

"Nope "

She got surprise "How can't you don't know about that "

"Nope and clean it "he pointed a spot in his face.

"The Lion King Organization is a secret service agency established by the national public safety commission to pretend large scale magic disaster and magic terrorism, I'm a sword shaman and I was sent here to japan to observer you."

"Wait a second. To observe me... why?

"You really don't know "

"Umm no"

"Well.. The Progenitors themselves are on equal footing with the nation's military troops. Natural that includes the fourth progenitor, in other words, your very existence is a treated the same as an act of terror of war "

"Great so I'm considerate a Thing and not a leaving being.. My life is just great "Giotto has his head on the table with a sad expression.

"Sempai" he move his gaze to himeragi "Don't worry if I find a treated then I shall eliminates but if not you can have a normal life. "

"Thanks I guest.. But let me tell you I don't know why I became the fourth progenitor "

"Really but how" she got shock.

"I don't know every time I remember I get a headache"

"I see It's getting late I need to go "

"Wait" he call her

"What is it sempai "

"We been follow since we got out of the school "himeragi was about to check up but Giotto stop her "don't move " he give her something and she check out and find that is a chain" go home without looking back ok " she nodded and head outside.

Giotto begin to head home and the moment he set a foot in the bridge.

"Umm"

Giotto turn to see an attractive woman around his age with black hair down to her hips and violet eyes she is wearing, a dark red jacket with a latter P embroidered in gold. A white undershirt a red bow and green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it

"What can I help you "

"Umm. Are you Giotto Caelum "

"Yes I am.. So "

"I was wonder if you are dating someone "

"No"

"Really Thank goodness "

"?"

"Oh. Well I was wonder if will you go out with me "

"Um. Sure "

"Really " she made a big smile " then what about we go on a date this Sunday and Amodo Yuuma is the name "

"Yeah " she left running leaving gabion behind. "She thinks she can trick me " 'Now to get away from the other one '

Giotto resume his walk and he still follow the present of his stalker "Time to escape" he walk in an ally a where a huge shadow is locate" "now" he enter in the ally and he suddenly appeared on the roof of the building and he see down at the ally where a girl around a year younger than him with white hair and hazel eyes. She has two long bangs going past her shoulder and several loose bangs and a clip cat-shape hair clips and she is wearing the same Kuoh Academy but without the cape.

"Those two are really inexperience"

Giotto left the little girl trying to find him without been able to find him.

"*sigh* I have a little observer... A group of devil and a fallen angel who are stalking me. Hehe and I though been friend with those two is exhausting "he said as he remember golden-black hair perverted trouble maker guy and third rate sis con crimson hair guy. "The next time I see them I'm so going to hit them hard in the head." He scratch his head "and now that I think about it isn't she the sister of…" he stop and remember someone "yeah that her sister. Well she is not going to do anything so I'm good "

He left not knowing he will gain another problem in his shoulder.


	3. the True Ancestor

Chapter 3

A shadow dance deep in the night leaping from one rooftop to another one with an inhuman ability. Enthralling steps, bathed under the moonlights glory, any witnesses would have been instantly smitten by her.

Those springing steps allows people to imagine her feminine beauty and to be truthful a pair of long legs with dancing like steps, can only belong to a young lady of her prime.

The night wrapped around her, snow white skin, further refines her super natural beauty

A beautiful black dress tightly wrapped around her body with only her cleave prominently display, her full chest was unconcealed by dark.

Her most captivity part are her ruby red lips, Dripping with erotic energy be it a man or a woman no one would be able to resist being entranced by them but occasionally those lips reveal the secret of her nature…. A pair of sharp fangs.

The lips reveal a pair of teeth abnormally sharp and slender even with such alluring beauty, people can still feel the hidden danger.

Beautiful in the night with the strength and power to leap from building to another and the fangs…that is the king of the night…that is a VAMPIRE.

With leaping skill way above with her ruby eyes shining in the night and with a thirst from the dept. of her soul the only way to satisfy her thirst is one thing.

"Found you…3"

Whispering in a sexy and loveable voice, the girls stop her eyes flicking a scarlet spark, locking on to the prey, her sight locked on to a young man walking alone in an alley.

He appears to be the same age as although it is impossible to tell the age of a vampire.

The female vampire caught a great catch- a slender and good looking boy.

Slender body, decent looks with silky black hair and skin both glossy and tender. The street barely illuminated by the lamplight it may be hard to tell if it is a boy or a girl wearing boy's clothes.

"He looks delicious "

Finding such a prize prey, the girl could not resist licking her lips. In an instant, she landed in from of the youth as if stunned by the beauty in from of him, the youth freezes.

"Don't be frightened human"

To the apprehensive prey in front of her the girl reveal a warm and yet seductive smile.

"I am called, Rushella Dahm Draculea. I am a vampire of the highest class, one of the purest bloodlines. A true ancestor Please be Honored, that you were chosen by me "

The boy did not react.

"I couldn't help but I noticed the delicious smell of your blood. I was drawn by your flavor. I thought you might have been bleeding, butt looks you are not injure However such a delicious smell still fills my nose with a sweet, sweet smell "

"Come and serve me "

She put her arms around his shoulder and move his black scarf revealing his neck. And took a small bite.

She widen her eyes since her blood taste delicious, no beyond delicious and she did not wanted to stop but.

"Hey.. It hurts "

She widen her eyes when she heard the young boy voice.

"How can you not be affected by my bite "

"Don't know "

"Do you know who you are talking "

"A vampire Right, Haven't met one in a while "

"Insignificant Human Rubbish, also you already received my (kiss) you are my servant now "

"I don't think so…Look"

He show her his neck and she got shock when she saw the neck of the black hair boy is completely fine.

"But how "

"I'm special so it doesn't matter how much you bite me I'll never become your servant since I'm not human "

"What! Who are you? "

The boy see her in the eyes and say "Giotto Caelum" he turn around and began to walk but he turn around one more time and ask "Do you have a place to live "

"No I don't "she respond

"You want to come to my house and rest a bit"

"And why would I do that "

"Suit yourself"

"Wait" she Yell to stop him

"So you're coming "

"Of course, this way I can have more time to turn you in to my servant "

"Good luck with that "

_At Giotto house _

Rushella stood where what it looks like one of those mega expensive House.

"Why are you standing there "

"Just give me permission "

"Oh right.. You can enter and also don't try to do something stupid to the house since it doesn't belongs to me "

And his only respond was a single nod.

_Time skip_

The morning come and the light from outside touch Giotto face making him to wake up and he try to get up but something heavy on top of him

"You are awake "

"What are you doing "

Rushella, lying in his body penetrating his neck with her fangs and soon her normal expression turn into an arousing one and not just forget her look.

Hug with a towel with water drops rolling and landing in his chest. From the steaming body it appears she just came out of the shower.

"Why did you came here "he ask?

"I came here to get my meal "

Her face move closer to his neck and bite his neck.

"Hey this scenery is "

Rushella move his fangs away from his neck and analyze the scenery. A boy and girl in the same bedroom as the girl in the same age wearing nothing but a towel that show her cleavage that it pushing onto his chest. And the more she push the towel it began to show a pink spot that is about to be reveal.

"YOU LECHEROUS FIEND"

Rushella face goes scarlet and do to the embarrassment she began to slap him in the face.

"Hey stop! I have to go to school "

He got up and the girl falls backwards.

"Hey where do you think you going? "She ask him.

"Well I'm going to a place call school, so why d- "he couldn't finish when he turn around and only to see a full naked girl.

Rushella stood there for a moment but then she started to fell cold and move her eyes down and see she is not wearing the towel.

Her face turn once again scarlet and yell "STOP LOOKING"

_Time skip_

Giotto is walking to school a red cheek. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea "(crash) he hears crashing sound in a trash can "what could it be "he goes near the can and it see it moving so he open it and he see a little cat with light pink hair with a small pink hit nose and round and flat eyes with two eyelashes sticking out from both, in addition the cat has a red choker with golden bell.

"It's a cat"

The cat hear his voice and see Giotto and from the scare she hissed at him.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you "

He extends his arm and open his hand. And the cat jump to his arm and from the arm to his shoulder "hehe nice to meet you I'm Giotto "

He smile at the can and the cat lick his cheek "hehe now I'm going to school want to come "the cat meow and he resume his walk and he heard another voice

"Sempai"

He look to his left and sees himeragi coming towards him.

"Hi himeragi "

"Hi sempai... Why you look like that and who is this adorable cat "she ask

"Well the cat is my new friend and the mark in my cheek… well let just say you will have to help me watch over a new vampire" he said it shocking her

"Wait! Who "

"You'll find out later "

They walk to school like friend but for the point of view of others student they started to hear gossip about them.

"Sempai where is the cat " himeragi ask with a blush in her face

"She is here " from inside the scarf the kitten pop out her head " since she is small she fit inside my scarf " they left after they head toward they're classroom and separated and while been alone he heard now gossip about him until.

"KYYAH Rias-one-sama"

Giotto see upstairs a girl with crimson hair and blue-green eyes.

She noticed him staring at her and try to wave her hand but stop and take a good look at his face for the first time.. a beautiful comb hair, and shining blue eyes. She try to move closer to him he move back from her and walk away leaving her stunned

In a classroom Giotto is writing the notes when the teacher call the classroom.

"Ok class I got inform we have another transfer student… Please coming... uh rushela-san "

Giotto sigh because she came wearing her dress. The teacher back up a few steps as a beauty in dress walk into the classroom.

Her dazing looks even attracted the girls, and the boys opened their eye wide.

"My name is Rushella Dahm Draculea knell before me commoners "

"Rushella-san… uhm rather using the family name should be Draculea-san… Right? "

She did not pay attention to the teacher and began to scan the room.

"She sure is pretty "

Next to Giotto there is a young man with teal eyes and swept back brown hair. And head phones around his neck with the school uniform but without the jacket. His name is motoki yaze he is a student here who Giotto find trust worthy since he knows him from a long time.

"She sure is but why is she on a dress "

The one in front of him is a high-school- girl who has long blonde hair that is curled on and, it ends and it passes through her shoulder. She also has a fringe and bangs either side of her face and a long pony tail. She also have red eyes and she wears a black sweater for the uniform of the school. Her name is Asagi Aiba

She is also Giotto childhood friend who He meet in middle school 3 years ago before he move.

As soon as they're conversation finish, rushella found Giotto.

"Found you! "She walks next to him "Really causing me to come here and found you "

"(Sigh) "he only lower his head and sees rushella giving a smile that could capture any male.

"I have arrive "She said it

"And in a bad time "he answer her "how did you find "

"Well for the school I just ask the people in the streets and when I got here I was heading to a place call Administration Office but I found a little girl with black dress and she told me to come here "

"And how you got here in a bright day today "

She laughed and happily brought out the parasol she is holding in her left hand.

"Idiot do you think our race only hides in the dark? By using this special made parasol for vampire, I can completely avoid the sun it also can guard me from the rain too so for a vampire that hates rain this is a treasure.

"Are you going to cause me problems " he ask hoping she will not

"Ah I brought the keys since we are going home together you can hold it "

Rushella brought out the keys from the house and his reflex made him reach his hand to get them but stop in mid-way when he fell a chill in his spine so he take a look around and see dead stares looking at him.

"Uh" he hears asagi calling him "Giotto… you and her…. Live together "

The room became cold "This is bad "he thought as he feel killer intent.

"WHAT THE HELL! That guy knows an AAA class girl? And they leaving together"

"HEY, HEY this is high school "

"She made me all excited but it seems this flower already has a master "

Many boys began to cry as for the girls

"You hear they are leaving together "

"It's a lie a high school boy leaving with a girl and more someone like her "

Giotto has his head down with some tears "why ".

"Hey you guys. What the heck are you looking at? Is it because you are enchanted by my beauty can't blame you pitiful hum-"Giotto cover her mouth "what are you doing "she spoke between his fingers

"Sorry, this person… is a relative who came from far away from another country. I only meet her recently and since she receive royal education, since little she can act as a spoiled princes. hehehe well you see she was supposed to come tomorrow but it seems she follow me here "

"What are you talk-"he stop her once again.

"Why don't we start class teach "he call the teacher so he could start a class

"Oh . . . um, okay "he let go of rushella and sat in his desk.

"Move "Giotto sees how rushella ask motoki to move gaining a confuse face form motoki and sigh from him.

"I'm starting to regret this… please don't bring me more trouble " he pray only for him to find out his wish will not come true since inside his scarf a little kitten is getting ready to play.

**Rushella Dahm Dracule a vampire from a light novel I read name silver cross and draculea. the protagonist in this fanfic has the identical apereance to Kujou Hisui the protagonist of the light novel but with black hair and blue eyes. **


	4. Poblems coming a head part 2

Chapter 4

In the rooftop Giotto and Himeragi are having a talk about the new vampire.

"So that's her " Himeragi ask as the take a look at rushella .

"yeah, she will be staying with me so don't worry about her"

"Are you sure about sempai. It could be dangerous"

"Don't worry about her I know how to handle little kids "he said not caring that statement made rushella mad.

"What did you call me "

"You hear me but anyway it going to be ok himeragi so don't worry about it "

"If you say so "

"Oh yeah himeragi I want to ask you something.

"What is it sempai "

"Well you say the progenitors are dangerous beings for the world right "

"Yes sempai that is why I'm here "

"But aren't there any other people or group that could actually be an enemy to the world " he ask and himeragi thought for a second.

"Well there is a group but they have been doing some good thinks and the organization think there are not bad but the way they do it make some people in the lion king organization think they bad too so I don't know "

"I see… well himeragi are you busy after school "

"Well yeah… I'll be watching you that's all"

What she say made him do a wry smile "okay well please help me with somethings " he explain where they need to go.

" ok I'll be ready " she left since lunch is about to finish.

"That girl " he began to walk but stop and look to his left and see an old building where he felt someone gaze "I just hope those people don't follow me " then the small cat pop out her head and look at the building Giotto "Don't you think it will funny if they follow the wrong people. " the cat meow at him and he resume his walk but the cat look at the building and a spark of light suddenly appear and disappear and she hide once again in his scarf.

_Old building _

Rias gremory is in her desk thinking about what has happen recently.

The suddenly appearance of Giotto caelum which she sense power that will draw the interesting of other faction and that is the reason why she send her servant to spy on him but it always is the same result. " he disappears in the darkness " she said the same things her servant told her every time he escape.

The other one is the human girl who always carries a guitar case where strong energy emits from and every time her servant wants to get close to her the energy stop them.

And now the new problem name Rushella Dahn Draculea. By the name she knew in a instant she is a vampire but she wonder why is she here.

"Buchou"

She sees who is calling her and notifies it's her best friend.

"What is it Akeno"

"They're moving "

She stood up and say "Ok let's follow them "

_Time skip Giotto p.o.v_

"What is this place "

Rushella yells as she looks around in the super market.

"Would you lower your voice "

"Hmm"

While I'm pushing the shop car I'm trying to not let Rushella out of my side.

"Hey sempai" himeragi call "What's the name of this weapon "she graph a golf stick as she analyze it. " it looks like a stick"

"That is a golf club and is good for playing golf "

"I see… AH" then she takes a pressure water "What about this one? It looks like a flamethrower "

"umm that not it… that is something you use to wash "this girl… it seem she never got out of the academy or organization. That explain why she knows so little..so sad.

"Oh!... Ah sempai this is a weapon for sure right "she takes a chainsaw with joy.

"Yes she is but please don't touch it "

"umm.. OK"

Then we go to the Detergent stuff.

"Oh… I learned about this in the Lion King Organization.. I can't believe they sale this here "

"It's just detergent "

"Yes but I believe if you mix it, with this it creates a poison gas "

"It doesn't! Don't even try to use it "what in the world they teach there?

"Uhm sempai where is Draculea-sempai"

"Uh... AH I can't believe it "I rush to where I last saw her and I see she is I the butcher shop.

"What can I get you young lady "the man ask to a totally confuse rushella.

"I-I want a-a "I Was able to get next to her because I can feel her bloodlust.

"Yeah... I'LL get this one... Sorry if I made you wait for so long "

"Don't worry about it "

_Outside the market _

"AH man "

"Sorry sempai if I didn't ask you many question than we shouldn't have lost her "

"Don't worry about it " he just shake his began to leave but there was something on his mind ' why are they going in different direction?'

" is something wrong sempai " he heard himeragi voice that made him get out of his own thoughts.

"No it's nothing "

_In other part of the town._

"Where are we going "

Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko toujou, are following the three new students from the moment they left school.

"I don't know "

They have been going to stores one by one and they kept on walking like nothing.

"They are only take a look at the stores and they leave "rias comment as she still on watching them " but there is something weird about this " he take a good look at them and she noticed " they don't have shadows "

At noticed that she walk to them and try to touch them but her hand pass through them and they disappear.

"They trick us "she is shock because she fell for something a little kid will fall "

"Ara,ara that is not nice "

Akeno is smiling but her eyes are twitching and koneko is only giving a plain expression.

"OK" Rias yell "we are going to spy on their date and after that I'm going to make him my servant"

"yes buchou " they left the scene but little they know is they were been watch the hole time.

"He sure like to mess with people "the dark figure disappear as the only think was seen in the dark were a pair of golden eye.

**I been thinking of making a future arc where he is suppose to be 3rd year student but instead he is send to become a teacher at the assassination classroom. but I won't doing it now I"ll do it when you learn more about him...well that is what I'm thinking so if you want me I'll do it when the time comes to made it but caution since the story is base in the future they maybe some spoiler and if you do not want to read the story just yet I will not do it until I feel you people learn more about him so you could understand why I feel like doing it. I'll be waiting for you answers and also I change one part of chapter 1 where it says "CAN" and that is not what I wanted to put I wanted to put "ACNO" so sorry if I confuse you.**


	5. the meeting

Chapter 5

Giotto woke up in pain as he felt fangs in his neck

"Ouch"

"Don't move "it was rushella voice who told him not to move.

"If you going to suck my blood why don't you wait for me to wake up "

He move from her and left the room and headed downs stairs.

"I'm tired "

When he got to the living room he finds a waist length light green hair and golden eyes. Who just like rushella is wearing a white long sleeves –shirt.

"I think you'll get sick for eating pizza so early in the morning "

She only turn around and say "are you mad with me because I made you pay "

"OF course "then he pointed at a pile of pizza "with just you! I always pay 21550.22 yen for pizza that "

"Just think of it as a reward for telling you about those girls and if you excuse me I have some pizza to finish "and she resume her eating.

"(sight) how in the world this happen "

_Flashback_

In the night Giotto and rushella got home they find a gay holding 2 boxes of pizza in front of the door.

"Do you live here "the man ask as he sees him and rushella

"Umm… Yes is something wrong "

"Yes… I been here from 10 minutes and no one have answer "he yell in anger.

"Sorry… but for curiosity… who made the call "

"I don't know but it left it in the name of C2 "

Giotto made a big sigh and give the money to the guy "well thanks "he was about to enter when.

"Wait but there is still more "he turn to see the guy who came with 5 more pizza.

After some time he put the pizzas in the kitchen and walk to the living room where he find the culprit wearing a suit containing means of restraint, including various straps and zippers, and a high collar capable or gagging the wearer, the suit have rather long sleeve that flare outwards closer to the cuff.

"For one can you just order something other than pizza "he said to the mysterious woman?

"You know I like pizza "she said as she walk pass him to graph a piece pf pizza.

"You may see it as "I like "but for my point of view you're like is your addition to it "

"Well I'm here to stay so get used to it from now and who is she "she points at rushella

"She is a vampire "

"I'm Rushella Dahn Draculea and now become my servant "she said it with proud voice and try to use her mystic eyes but.

"Sorry but it's not going to work "

"What "rushella got shock "No-not again! Who are you?"

The green girl smile and say "Hello I'm C2 "

_End of flash back_

"Now that I think about it how many vampires have you meet "she ask him?

"Let's see I have meet four vampires so far "

"Really? "

"Yeah… "

(Ring)(Ring) the phone rank and he answer.

"Hello" he answers the phone only to hear a voice who annoys him from time to time.

"(yo)"

"OH it's you "

"(That's the way to say hi to a friend)"

"For you… Yes!"

"(Man that is cold)"

"So what do you want?"

"(Well a few of my subordinates are gone and)"

"You want me to bring them back "

"(Yeah… and since you are in his sister territory you have to dress like him)"

"I see… well I'll do my best and don't forget the payment since I'll be paying for a lot of pizza"

"(Oh she is there)"

"Yeah"

"(Very well I'll do it goodbye)"

He finish his conversation with the mysterious person and walk to the living room.

"That was him right" C2 ask

"Yeah"

"So what are you going to do with the three girls that have been follow you "

"I don't know "he thought for a second before remembering something. "Hey are you sure they were following illusion "he ask

"Yeah "

"UH… I wonder who did it"

That got C2 a little surprise "So you weren't the one who did it"

"No "

They stood there thinking for a second but the alarm began to sound "shit I'm late "he left with rushella leaving C2 and her pizza alone.

_Time skip_

He is waiting for yuuma to come in the place they supposed to meet but before that a lazy in a cosplay give him a paper and left.

"Well I have to say they sure are persistent "

"Sorry I'm late "

He turn to see yuuma in a short black Dress with a Small light purple Jacket on top.

"Don't worry let's go "

"Yeah"

The whole day thy have been trying new clothes going and after that they headed to a restaurant and try to have a relaxing dinner but it couldn't happen since they enter gossip about them yuuma for man and Giotto for woman.

Giotto left to use the bathroom and return only for telling her to leave.

And it came the evening daze in the park and Giotto and yuuma are walking when suddenly yuuma dash to the fountain and say.

"Giotto-kun I have fun today… did you have fun too"

He only nodded at the question

"Thank goodness… hey Giotto-kun will you grant me a wish" he nodded and she walk to him and say" will you die for me "he did not respond he only put a "what" face.

"It seems you did not understand"

Suddenly her face became cold and a cold mature voice she use to whisper in his ear "will you die for me "she began to glow and she appear wearing a black strap like objects around and under her breast and a thon like piece held around her hip by three thin straps gloves that run right up to her arm with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder and black thigh-high heel boots.

But he did not react he only stare at him.

"Oh… you aren't surprise and I was hoping to hear you scream but oh well… goodbye"

She threw a spear she made in her hand and stab Giotto in the gut that made him throw up blood.

"Sorry but you should blame god for putting a sacred gear inside of you… and thanks for the boring date"

She left flying without seen the red flash that started to appear and a crimson girl came out of it.

"You sure have cause me a little trouble for me but you are here so… if you are alone don't worry I'll pick you up so from now on you'll live for me"

She took out eight pawns and place them in his chest" Now in the na-uh?" she did not finish because she saw the boy smile at her which made her confuse until she sees the boy began to disappear.

"W-what How I" she was confuse at firs but then he remember this has happen again "He trick me again"

While her still complaining about the trick. Unknown to her she has been watch the whole time.

"So she came with an illusion and I thought she dich me "he said to C2 who was behind her "I wonder who is madding those illusion.

"Who know but whoever it is she mu-"she stop when she hear a meow coming from behind them. They turn around and find the cat who Giotto found the other day.

"Hey girl "Giotto walks and picks the cat "you really like to follow me around" he stood there for the second and say " are you the one doing the illusion " he ask the cat only meow. " yeah right… lets go C2 "

He began to walk while C2 stood there looking straight at the cat until the cat give her a wink that made her really surprise but soon made her happy " this is going to be fun " and she left.

_Next morning at school._

"Draculea-san why won't you join our club "

Just like any other day Rushella is been ask to join a club.

"She became really popular so fast "

Tomoki told me because the day she came she became really popular.

"Yeah… Actually I'm surprise she get this friendly talk with the others knowing her "bossy I'm better than you "personality of hers "

"I get what you mean "

Asagi was thinking the same thing until they hear a scream "KYYYA… Its kiba-kun "

Some girl call the name of a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye he wears the school uniform in a perfect appearance

"Who is he "

"You don't know him "asagi ask in surprise.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you "

"His name is kiba yuuto he is the prince of the school "

"Well that is something… Hey does this school really gets excited by getting good looking students "

"Yes"

"I see "

"Are you Giotto Caelum "I turn to see kiba next to me?

"Yeah that is me… what can I help you "

"I would like if you can come with me "

He walks to the door and leave with him, kiba in the form and him in the back

"Hey kiba was it "Giotto call him.

"Yeah what is it "he turn his head and smile as for Giotto he only put a poker face and say.

"Just because you see me like a good guy that does not mean I'm actually a good one "he made a little smile capable to give kiba a chill in his spine. "You'll never know when someone is acting "they keep on walking in silence until they got to their destination.

"We are here "they see an old school building. As they enter he notified a door with a kept out tape then kiba knock the door.

"Please come in "

They enter and see the little girl form the other day eaten candy.

"He is here "

He turn around and sees a girl with black hair and tie in a ponytail with an orange ribbon.

"Hello I'm Akeno Himejima she told her name with a smile but soon she got a little nervous when she see his poker face.

"Hello" that was all he say then kiba introduce him to the little girl.

"Her name is Toujo Koneko "

"Nice to meet you" she bow a little bit and he did the same

"Hello I'm Rias Gremory "he sees a crimson girl coming out of the shower.

"Hello"

"Well Gio- "she got stop when he put his hand forward.

"I would like if you call me Caelum please "she stood there for a second in surprise but.

"Okay… Caelum-kun… you see I was wonder how's your school life "

"My school life will be great "HE respond with his neutral face not giving any emotion "if you and your group will stop stalking me but not only me that includes, rushella and himeragi.

Rias was silence but soon say"I don't know what you are talking about "

"Don't try to play dump with me I know everything "

Rias narrow her eye at him and see his poker face 'he is making me hard to read him "

"Since we already introduce our self can I go now" he ask.

"No… because I'm going to make you an offer" she said it smiling

"And that offer is "

"Become my servant "

"Like an slave "

"No… I treat my servants like a family "she said it as she puts her arms under

"Well… not interesting… so can I go now "she looks at him in shock but in a moment she fix her composed.

"May ask why and the reason "

"Of Course "he smile and say "I don't Trust ANY of you "he said like nothing important but he give a big shock and surprise to rias and her group.

**Hello! I hope you like it and I would like to tell you something. since I like the character I create I will be using him in others of my future fanfiction with the same powers of this fiction but with out the boosted gear and for a quick announce I'll tell you he is going to be in mine next story of dungeon ni deai wo motomeru he will replace Bell so I would like to invited any of you to read it since It's going to be the same story but he will be Hestia servant and be more strong and power full but not in the beginning. well that is all see ya.**


	6. The New Rival

Chapter 6

"if you wonder the reason why I don't trust you is because. Ever since I came here you and your servants have been following me without caring of my privacy and that includes himeragi and rushella and not forget you put those paper inside my bag when I'm not looking which is getting so annoying and "he looks at the stunt faces of the group in front of him " now if you excuse me I'm leaving and I please lets not act like we are friends or something because we are not "

"wai-" he stop her.

"And I'm serious so don't act like we know each other or we are friend since we aren't and if you want my trust then stop following me and my friends and I mean all of you " he left the room not caring the screaming voice of rias and head it outside.

As soon as he is outside he looks at the window of the second floor and sees no one there "phase 1 complete " and he walks to his classroom. When he got to his classroom he sit down and tru to take his notebook but a piece of pink paper falls. 'What's this 'he open and see the paper is a hearth shape note and it says 'meet me in this classroom after school ' he reads the name of a classroom and raise an eyebrow "well I never know until I find out.

Then he heard whisper of the other students.

"Yeah I saw her she is freaking hot "

"Yeah… I saw her in the other second classroom... how lucky don't you think "

'Another one 'he thought and he sees tomoki "Hey what happen here "

"From what I hear is that some new girls that could rival or surpass the one-sama's is in the next classroom"

"I see "he looks at the note and decided to leave it for later.

_Time skip _

I'm walking to the classroom where the card told me to go and the moment I enter I heard a voice.

"Ah you came "

I turn to the window and finds a extremely feminine girls with tea color hair with a ponytail and a grow the rivals rushella and I knew she was as big as rushella since she took the opportunity in hug me and I got a very close view of her undone shirt that is showing her cleavage.

"You are "

"Mei sudou mei "

"Why you call me "

"Oh you don't know "she answer with a devilish smile and the way I can analyze it seems she is experience with this kind of things and I can see she is the opposite of rushella. She came close to me and whisper in a seductive voice.

"I'm looking for a cute boy "

"ok " she started to come close moving her hips from side to side " this is getting a little "

"A little what "

"Never mind but something tell me you want more than just meet "

"You got it "she came close to my cheek and (lick) she lick my face and try to kiss my lips. But I was able to move to the side and she trip and almost fell but I was able to graph her and I ask.

"You are not human right "

She began to freak out and close her legs and with one hand she hold her skirt

"Did you see it "

"Uh?.. See what "

"Don't you act dump with me "she ask me with anger "if you asking if I'm human than you saw it "

"Again… say what "

"This" she picks up her skirt without caring and she pointed something between her legs that shows some kind of letters and numbers like a machine line sequence.

"So… you are a robot "

"No! I'm a human but not born from a mother womb "

"So what are you "

"(sigh) have you ever hear of Frankenstein "

"Yeah?"

"well I was created from someone oh more like a descended of the victor Frankenstein but he did not wanted to create a monster so he made a few changes and well here I am "she said it as she leans close to me.

'To think there is someone crazier than him' that is what I think as I remember that guy who is a pervert and love invited machines.

"And what are you doing here "I ask

"I came to a accomplish my goal "

"And that goal is "she came close to me and say something in a seductive voice.

"I want to give birth to a child "

"Oh I see you want a what!"

"Yeah… that has been my goal ever since I was create and o have found who is going to help me "

"Why me "

"You could tell it is love at first side and now "

She lean close to me and try to kiss me but fail after she hear the slam of the door.

"What do you think you doing "

Rushella came screaming when she saw mei getting really close to me.

"You don't see we are enjoying our self" mei tease her but that made her more angry.

"Shut it and you are my servant! So what are you doing "

"Since when I'm your servant "I ask her but it only made her angrier.

"Shut up "she scream.

"He is right " mai came and hug me "why are you acting like you're his boss " she begin to tease her once again.

"What ar" Rushella got stop.

"The only thing you do is using him as you food only for your selfish desires and you don't care about his feelings isn't that right Giotto "

"Well I "I try to answer without making her mad.

"And I think he get mad that you suck his blood without his permission right "she ask me.

"Well is truth that sometimes it makes me angry and there are times when I want her to stoop but I-"I was stop by Rushella who began to hammer fist me 'yeah I started in the wrong way '

"You idiot, idiot "she stop and run outside.

"Oh! Man "I got up and shake the dirt of my clothes.

"I think I went too far "mei said it.

"You think! Ahhhh let's talk about this later and you explain me everything "

"Ok! But I won't give up on you "

'And this is one more problem I have to endure in the future '

I walk towards my house not caring about the raining but"(sigh)(snap) "I snap my fingers and put two barriers "that would stop them "

As I got to my house I see rushella standing there not moving but shaking really bad her skin is more pale than usual and her lips are no longer red but blue 'the rain must got her "

"Let's go inside " Rushella did not say anything she just walk inside.

"Take your clothes off "I ask her

"W-w-why "she try to answer without sounding in pain.

"So I can dry them and here "I take of my t-shirt and give it to her "you're going to use it anyway right "

She took off her clothes and not bothering I'm seeing her "

"Ok" I go and put her clothes to the dryer "now here help yourself" I sit on the couch and show my neck

"Are you" she try to say something.

"Just do it "that is the only thing I say until I feel a bite but the difference this time is gentle and soft. And after she finish she look at him and say.

" I always wanted to know about your body " she ask as she look as his body, she has look at my body and see even thought is slender he sure has muscle but what attracted more attention are the marks in his body, cuts, slashes, burns marks, and there was big wound in the location of his hearth.

"Well I "she stop me when I try to explain she stop me.

"Don't say anything just let me sleep "then she feel sleep in my chest.

"hehehe this world… it doesn't matter who many years I been her this place still surprise me in many ways and good thing c2 is only here if it were the other one's then is I'm doom but I'm ok "then i take a look at mine left arm "awaken "all of the sudden black marking that look like fire tattoos spread all over my arm (like sasuke curse mark) and I can see my hair turn white as I see the mirror of the living room and as a clench my fits and pure crimson flames appeared.

I look at the window and I see the light of the moon " white hair just like the light of the moon " I repeat the same someone told me many years ago " is the mark of a curse child" and I fell sleep.

But what he did not heard was the voice of C2 as she appear in the leaving room.

"And D. the name of the enemies of gods and demons. "Then she smirk

_Time skip_

Its morning and Rushella and Giotto are walking towards the school.

"Hello Caelum-sempai, Draculea-sempai "they see Himaragi walking towards them.

"Hi! Himeragi how's your days at school going "she was about to answer but rushella stop her.

"Hey why don't you became my ser-ouch "she stop because Giotto give her a karate chop in her head

"Can't you just say hi like normal person "he ask

"Shut up "she yell as she touch her head with a teary eye

"Let's just go to school "he suggested and they nodded and along the way to the school as they enter the park suddenly they hear a scream.

And when they turn around they see only white pantie.

"I don't know what to say "that is what he say.

"Ouch why does this always happen to me "the girl stood and saw the three of them with a sweat drop.

Suddenly the wind blew and the white top flew and it show the face of the girl. She has long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

She wears a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip and brown boots with black straps in a X shape pattern, she also wear a silver cross neckless.

"H-hello "Giotto said it with a weak smile.

"Yo-you need help "himeragi ask in the same way.

"W-well I'm a little lost"


	7. Demon eater

Chapter 7

A few minutes pass and Giotto, Himeragi, Rushella and the new girl are working towards her destination.

"So you're here for vacation "Giotto ask as he sees the nun with a briefcase.

"No I was transfer to the church in this town "she answer

"Really" He ask and she nodded 'I haven't heard from him and no one's goes to the church here 'he thought for a second.

"Yeah "

"I haven't seen someone in this church "Himeragi said it with a hint of wonder.

"I know "

"AHHH" they heard a cry and see a boy with a wound in his knee.

"Please don't cry "the nun runts to the boy and say.

"Big kids shouldn't cry "she put both of her hands over the wound and a green light appear as well the wound began to close.

"Sempai" Himeragi call him with a serious expression.

"I know"

The nun stop healing the boy "here all good "the boy thank her and left her and she turn around to face us and say "I'm sorry if I scare you "

"Don't worry… that is an amazing power..." Giotto says it and he gets surprise when he sees the nun giving him a sad smile

"This is a power given by god "she answered with a sad tone.

"Sempai-your idiot "

"Uh?" he only stood confused for what Himeragi say. "What did I say? "

They walk and found a church on top of a hill.

"There it is "Himeragi pointed the church at him.

"AH! Thank goodness "she pray.

Giotto smile and see Rushella faraway and understood.

"Sorry but we need to go "He call Himeragi who wonder why but see Rushella far and shaking so she figure out.

"Yeah we have school and we don't want to be late "Himeragi says and graph Rushella and left.

"I see… I hope we could meet again "

"Me too "he give a sincere smile "oh! My name is Caelum Giotto, the girl with the black hair is Himeragi yukina, and the girl with the pink hair is Rushella Dahm Draculea "he introduce himself and the others.

"I'm Asia Argento it's a pleasure to meet you all "

"We feel the same … well we need to go see you later asia "

"ok see you yukina-san, Rushella-san and Giotto-san" they say their goodbyes to Asia and left for school.

_Time skip._

"I thought I was going to die "Rushella says with head in her desk.

"Don't you think your exaggerating "Himeragi ask her with an wry smile.

Right now they are in the lunch room relaxing and try to cheer Rushella who has been with a depressing mood.

"Next time go without me "

"Why is Rushella feeling this way "a voice came from behind and they see Asagi and Tomoki.

"ummm she got up in the wrong side of the bed "Giotto said it with a sweat drop and everyone began to laugh.

"Shut up you people " she scream with a red face.

"Hello Gi-kun "

Giotto recognize that voice and it belongs to-

"(boing) I-fo-und-you" a cute voice heard and try to look only to get between two bosoms" missed you "

"Mei" Giotto says it between her bust "what are you doing here" he ask " and would you please let me go I can't breathe "

"Okay" she free him and looks to see the others "Hello Soduo Mei is my name "after she mention her name whisper began to heard.

"Hey isn't she the new student?" someone ask

"Yeah! Did you see how she hug our dark prince "a girl ask

"KYYAAH…. The three new popular students in the same place "

"They sure like to be dramatic "Giotto sigh "wait… Asagi what's up with this dark prince stuff "

She only made a dry smile and say "well the price part from your looks and the dark part came from the part because you always like to dress black so- "

"I got it. Stop there please "she stop her " this school keeps getting crazy by the day "he sigh as he lower his head then (ring,ring) the bell ring and every one decided to go to classroom. But (beep,beep)"uh?" Giotto phone ran and he sees a message, he read it and smile "time to move "

_Time skip_

"Now that I think about it, Himeragi you never told me what kind of stuff your organization do other than spying on me "Giotto ask Himeragi

Right now Giotto, Himeragi, Rushella, Mei are in a restaurant eating while ignoring the looks from the others from the room.

"The lion King Organization is an organization that is seemingly dedicated to conserving the peace between humans and demons "

"I see… and when a demon is not been friendly with the others than what "he ask as now the conversation began to interest Rushella and Mei.

"Well we eliminate but it depends in the level then we destroy it him but "she stop for a second.

"But what "

"When a demon is a high level and we cannot handle it we let "them" have it "

"Them? Who is them" Giotto ask in interesting

Then Himeragi voice became serious "The Night Raid "

"The Night Raid? That sounds like a party group "he laugh.

"Sempai That group shouldn't be taking lightly "Himeragi Scold him.

"Why" he ask

"From what I heard that group has greatest fighters and assassins who are equipment with rare weapons and what make them more scary are the Four emperors" Himeragi voice really serious meaning she is really serious.

"The Four emperors?" he ask.

"Yeah, nobody knows who they are, how they look with out there disguises and also they're true name. only the night raid knows about them and each emperor is really strong but among them there is one who is the most dangerous one is the "demon eater or the eyepatch " since he uses a creepy looking mask with an eyepatch.

"Demon eater "

"Yeah! I don't know much other than his name but people from the organization says he is a cannibal since he has been seen eating Demos or monsters "

"I see.. He does sound like someone you don't want to make angry or mess around with him right " he ask.

"Yeah… oh it getting late I'll better go "Himeragi began to leave

"Wait.. I'll take you home "he call her and follow her "are you guys coming "he ask to Mei and Rushella who both nodded.

_Time skip_

Right now the four of them are walking to home until Giotto stop.

"What is it sempai "Himaragi ask

"I began to smell blood "he said at as he look to a old building "and bloodlust is on the air "he say it with a serious face.

"Ok then I'll shall erase it "she took and leaving them behind.

"And I have to open my mouth (sigh)" he sigh and began to follow her "Rushella take Mei to our home and use the teleportation ok "he ran ignoring Rushella who was complaining "they did a good job to put a barrier "

_Few Minutes later_

Giotto catch up with Himeragi "there you ar-oh" but only to find her with rias gremory and her group.

"So that is the reason why I want you to be part of my group "she said it with and smile.

"I'm sorry Gremory sempai but I have to refuse "she bow and rias bit her lip.

"Himeragi we need to go "the suddenly voice of Giotto made rias and her group surprise to see him no just here but giving them the same poker face. "Sorry for stopping you Gremory-sempai "Himeragi bow and return to Giotto side "Bye "and they disappear before rias could say something.

"Buchou "akeno look at her only to find her really angry.

"I need to find a way to make him my servant and fast"they left not knowing they'll meet another problem.

In the night Giotto stood in front of his book shell where he was about to pull a book but something stop him and that was two girls in his bed looking at him well one since the other is checking every part of his room.

"What are you two doing "he ask.

"well you say "I'm heading out " but you came here first and well it time to eat " Rushella told him with his arms under her breast and mei " I'm checking if you have photos of you so you can use them to play with yourself so if you don't I think I can give you some sexy ones. "She said it with a wink and a seductive smile.

He was about to say something but C2 Came to the room "she is in trouble so are you ready "she ask.

"Yeah "he pull a book and the book shell open showing a some clothes that consist in a battle type outfit and next to it a black coat with a hood that goes to his ankle but what got the most attention is a creepy looking mask with a face teeth and one set of bolts in each side of the mask and it's a attached to and black eyepatch the only shows his left eye and a thin sword.

And a big sword as large as his body with a skeletal type designed in the handle.

"It's time. But before I go Mei, Rushella you will never tell this to no one ok "he put clothes and the mask and he place one sword on his back and the other in his belt and soon Rushella and Mei see how his hair turns white. "Let's go "

_Time skip_

Inside a room kiba is fighting a crazy priest. He is a young man with short white hair and red eyes and a disturbing smile.

He appeared in the house of a client and began to attack after sometime a beautiful blonde girl came and after some time in witnessing the battle between the two of them and try to stop him from cutting kiba.

"Please father frees he doesn't look like a bad person"

Suddenly he cut her dress leaving her almost naked "shut up bitch ""he was about to attack bet he got send flying away by a black blast and kiba sees his master

"buchou" he try to get up but he got shot in the leg so he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry yuuto "she said it as she made a sad face "

"Hey you what do you think you're doing "freed ask with irritation

"What I'm going to do is going to kill you for hurting one of my beloved servants so why don't you dis-"

"Disappear "(like hollow ichigo) a high pitch creepy voice was heard in the room follow with a blood lust which started to give chills to everyone but with the exception of freed.

"Akeno prepare to leave "rias call her queen and she nodded.

"Wow-wow! Who is giving this blood lust? Hey! Why don't you come here and let's have some fun".

"HERE! "the rooftop broke and someone appear shocking everyone "I am" the dust that was clearing from the rooftop began to dissolve making everyone see the person in front of them.

"Who are-NO WAY" everyone stood there in shock because the person infront of them is the most dangerous person you could encounter. The clothes, the mask, the blood lust, are the same stuff she has heard from other.

Rias who has sweat coming from her face as she feels the power coming from him and with a shaking voice she was able to say the name "D-devil e-e-eater " she looks as him from far but her view change when he boost himself towards her.


	8. Red Rose

Chapter 8

"AKENO" rias call her queen as she sees the mystery guy moving towards her direction.

"Yes" she try to teleport faster but when rias turn around she see the man in disguise in front of her.

"Oh no y-"she stop when he pass them but "that direction is "she realize she was not the target but "KYYYA" she hear the nun scream as he is holding her.

"We are leaving "in his creepy high voice he told her as he began to drag her but freed.

"you aren't going anywhere with that girl" he began to shot him but to the surprise of everyone he only moved his hand and catch every bullet like nothing happen and by seeing this freed swing his sword.

"And you aren't worth my time "he catch the sword with his hand and from his back a red tail appear and it slam freed to the floor.

"whhhaa" freed scream in pain.

"hymn" he was about to leave and but he turn to see rias and her group who are looking at him while making a battle pose but with the exception of kiba who is trying to stand up. "Sigh" he sigh and shake his head and disappear as he jumps through the whole he made in the rooftop.

"Buchou" akeno call her master.

She only stood a moment and say "let's go "and they left but what she had in mind is 'what is he doing here '.-

"Please let go of me "Asia cry for help "help me Giotto-san "

"I already did "the creepy voice was gone and a voice who she recognize surprise her as she turn to see the mysterious boy took off his mask and see a white hair guy…but even though he has white hair the voice and looks are the same.

"Giotto-san? "she ask with a teary eyes.

"Let go home "he said it with a smile and she began to cry.

"hai"

_Next day_

Giotto is walking while massaging his neck.

"One day she will give me permanent marks "

He felt laze and really tire to do anything and later he has some plans to do later.

"Maybe I should sleep in class or the infirmary "as he walk inside the school he was so tire he didn't fell the present of someone who was watching him.

"He is a good one "the mysterious figure said it before disappear.

In the classroom waiting for the teacher to come Giotto has his head down but he pick it up when he heard someone calling him.

"What's up with this mood "he sees Asagi next to him.

"Rushella" that was his only response and she understood.

"She sure is something "she said it with a wry smile.

"Yeah (sigh) I think I'm going to the infirmary… if someone ask I'm sick.

"You got it poor guy "and he left "he sure has it hard "

As Giotto is walking to the infirmary he decided to go to the roof and make a call.

( .beep)hellosomeone answer.

"akame it's me "

"kasai what happen **"**she ask

"Nothing happen. Yet but before that happen I want you and bulat to came here to help me… oh! And tatsumi too… tell him I have his sword "

"Got it.. I'll inform him and the boss "

"Thanks I'll send the information "she hung up.

"(sigh) I'm going to take a nap "he turn around and try to leave but soon he hears a meow "uh?" he looks up and sees his pet cat looking at him "hey there what are you doing here " he ask and he stretch his arm and the cat jumps and he catches her.

"Want to take a nap with me " he ask and the cat did a little meow "ok let's go "

He walk to the infirmary ignoring the whispers the other students are giving him.

"here it is " he found the infirmary, so he open the door and says "hello" he turn look from left to right to see if anyone is here "hello caelum-kun " from behind the curtains a stunning woman with an amazing figure with breast even bigger than Rushella appear. She has hip length light brown hair, red glasses and a beauty mark under her left eye. She is wearing a green sweater with a white robe on top a short skirt and long brown tights.

"Hello hasasawa-sensei " Giotto greet her.

"Hello are you here for the same reason " she ask

"Yeah"

"Ok. I got the bed ready "she said it as she points a bed close to the window.

"Thank you so much you're a live savior "

"No problem but really what does draculea-san do to get you so tired "she ask

"well getting on my nerves from time to time and waking me up really early for her to make me prepare her breakfast" he replay with a tired tone.

"You have it tough do you "she ask with a smile.

"You have no idea. Actually I'm surprise you are letting me came here and sleep when I want "he smile.

"What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't help a student "

"Well I'll go to sleep thanks a lot "he walk to the bed and lie on it.

"I have to do and errant so I have to go " she left the room and Giotto was about to begin to sleep when.

"oh yeah… hey come on " he whisper and little cat got out of his scarf and laydown on the bed have a good nap " he see the kitten already sleeping "man you're a fast sleeper…(sigh)" he made a big as he recalled everything that has happen from Rushella until now " that girl is a ppain to deal with "

"She sure is "then a new voice he haven heard before sound next to him, so he turn around and finds a naked girl next to him.

"umm who are you " he ask

The girl woke up and look at herself and say "did you forget I'm a cat and my name is neko" she said it with a cat like smile only to make Giotto give a big sigh.

"I don't care anymore "

_Time Skip O.R.C_

Is night and rias Gremory is in at the club room with her servants but unlike other days there is absolute silence until akeno who came to her desk and say,

"buchou I have a message "

"Thank you akeno… ok my beloved servants we have a job to do "she call her two remaining servant "we have to get rift of some intruders "

"Hai buchou "the four of them disappear in a magic circle.

They appeared in front of the church and world towards it but stop when koneko cover her nose.

"What's wrong koneko "rias ask her servant.

"I smell blood coming from inside "

She pointed to the church "let's go " rias call and they rush in to get inside but only to widen their eyes because all they can see are human parts scatter all around the room almost making them to throw up.

"AHHHH "they heard a scream and they turn to see a young woman with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and with red eyes. She wears a dark sleeves mini skirt with a white collar and red tie, and she is also wearing red gauntlets and black gloves. But what give rias and her group got a bad feeling from her sword that is giving a dark aura.

"I'm done here what about you " she call someone and they heard another scream so they turn to the where the scream came from and they got to see another person getting cut but a young man of average height with medium length brown hair and green eyes, he is wearing a whote high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black boots and pants and combat boots, he is using a curved sword with a designed of a Night Raid's Owl &amp; Moon. And just like the other sword this one is also giving them a bad feeling.

"Yeah let's "he stop as he and the red eyes girls look at rias and her group "hey are they "

"Yeah captain he told us they'll come "the red eyes girl said it without taking his eyes form the group.

"What do we do "the brown hair boy ask.

"Since they are not our target let them be. And probably they finish already so we are leaving "

They both take out a blue crystal.

"Hey who are you "rias scream for answer

""Night raid "" they both answers as they disappear in a blue light leaving the devils group in shock.

"buchou" kiba call.

"Let's go down "they headed downstairs and just like upstairs many dead bodies where all around the room and further away he sees the demon eater next to a man wearing an armor and 4 fallen angels tie in a rope.

"Hey return to HQ "the armor guy nodded and took the same blue Cristal and disappear leaving the demon eater alone.

They see the fallen angels are been suck away by a vortex and disappear. Then he took a look at rias and her group and began to walk away.

"Wait. What are you doing here "she ask as she began to create her power of destruction.

"just doing a job and you should never do that if you don't want to cause an scene " he pointed at her with his index finger and a little power appear, rias noticed his power look a red power cover in a black aura. "So if you don't want to get in a bad situation with me then lower your hand "

Rias only though for a second 'if the stories are true than I must not be reckless 'she lower her hand and look at him with piercing eyes.

"Well now that we are over with this "then another vortex began to suck him in.

"wait " rias scream but "don't wanna " he left.

"Buchou what do we do " koneko ask.

"First we'll relax and I think of something " they left.

_Time skip._

Giotto enter his house and sees every light is off." It seems they are sleeping " he see no one so he decided to go slow to Asia room and see she is sleeping in the room he give to her with neko to her side." That girl sure did give me a huge trouble " he thought as he remember what happen at school. Then he move to where Rushella is and she is also sleeping. Final he when where C2 is sleeping and sees she is sleeping but" you have a surprise today " he heard her whisper and see she is sleeping.

" to think she waited for me to tell me that " he head it to his room and find a beautiful girl beautiful with a maroon Hime-Style hair and green eyes. She has white skin and a rather mature body. She is wearing a red nightwear tied in a black ribbon but it shows a lot of her cleavage and body.

"shizuno what are you doing here "the marron hair girl got up and walk to him only to kiss him in the lips.

"we came here because I miss you so let's fill the miss time ok " she pull him to the bed and the two of them share an passionate night.

Time skip

In the morning of the next day we found Giotto and the others plus the new group of people who consisted in Shizuno, C2, , neko and Asia who introduced them self-few moments ago now they are in front of a restaurant name "Red Rose café" where they see in the entrance there is a sign that says coming soon.

"Isn't this the place everyone is talking " tomoki ask.

"Yeah "Red Rose" that is an interesting name." Asagi was the one who said it as she take a look inside.

"Yeah I wonder who own it "Himaragi ask.

"Me" they turn to see Giotto pointing his thumb at him.

"WWWHHAAATTTT" they all scream in unison with the exception of shizuno and C2.

"What do you mean "Asagi ask as she began to shake him.

"you see I been thinking on making a business so I can get some money because I been buy a lot of food lately " she say it as he take a look a C2 and Ruchella " so I wanted to do this and gains some money"

"I have to say that is something "Rushella spoke as she put her arms under her breast.

"Yeah I didn't know you where the business man type "Mei told him as she hum his arm.

"Yeah and you people are going to help me " he pointed at the group in front of them shocking everyone but once again shizuno and C2 are calm.

"W-w-wait what do you mean " Asagi ask.

"Did you forget when we were in middle school I did a favor for you and you say you pay me no matter what "he told her as she began to recall that promise.

"uhh I hate you " with a depress aura she told him.

"And well tomoki he told me he has my back in everything "then he pointed at tomoki.

"But I didn't me-aaahh forget it knowing you, you'll find a way for me to sign it. " he only scratch his head.

"Yep thanks to you guys... so let's go inside "he open the door and they see a fancy café type restaurant with fancy tables and chair and many more. "What do you guys think "

They all stare for sometimes but Asagi was the one who snap out of her trance "how were you able to create this place "

"A lot of work and when I say a lot I mean a lot "everybody begin to explore the place but with the exception of shizuno " I still feeling a little numb " that make him blush a little "To think you will create a café in this place "Ryoko told him as she look at the place "And in her territory for more suspicious "

"What do you mean "he ask with a raise eyebrow. " I say "they" will come soon so we need a please where we can base other than my house but I don't see this as suspicious "

"well you transferring to school will be normal but also at the same time "he" appear, and her " she take a look at Asia "if what you report "he" took her with him so if they see she is working with you… they are sure going to get more suspicious of you… if they already began to think of you "

"They can think or talk whatever they like of me. Is not like I care what they think of me "he began to walk but he turn around "and I have you and the other just in case things turn ugly right and thanks for bring in my guns…"

She move to his side and whisper to her ear " you should be carefull you don't know who is wantching you when you are not aware of your surroundings"

"Well I'll be going " she was about to go and check out the place but she say one more thing " let do our best like the last time kasai" and she left.

"heehehe "he smile" told her to call me by that name when we are alone " after explaining what position they are going to take they open the café.

_Time skip_

After a hole day his first day went well and as everyone left he was alone in his café cleaning by himself " it went well for the first day " he close the shop and began to walk home alone until.

"help " he sees a little girl with silver hair and purple eyes " my sister is in trouble "

"Ok "he answer with no hesitation and they walk in to a dark alley "where is your sister "he ask.

"You'll meet her soon "she put her hand in front of his face

"What "then his view became whole white.

**this is my new chapter and I hope you like it: shizuno urushibara from seiken tsukai no world break is in this fanfic and I hope everyone like my story so far and i'm sorry for the long break I been busy so far but don't worry I'll try to create more chapters in the near future and also I'm doing a new fanfic of fairy tail and Naruto call the sage of fairytail I invited you all to read when it comes out.**

**p.s i'll will make my chapters much longer **


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry but this is not a chapter.

I'm going to rewrite the dragonic devil to another with longer chapters but the reason I decided to rewrite was because I started to get new ideas and it wouldn't be able to fit well with my story so far so please wait for the rewirte. also I wrote I was going to create a fanfic of fairy tail and Naruto but I stop because I got another Idea on my mind.


End file.
